Leafstar (Animalliterature)
Leafstar is a lean and thin brown tabby she-cat with cream points and chest, a white chin and tail-tip, and deep yet piercing leaf-green eyes. She's dutiful and caring, and after suffering so many losses in her life, she attempts to protect as many cats as she can, making her normally very hospitable to outsiders--though she doesn't cope well with strangers or people she has already formed a disliking with. She is born into EmberClan of Brownstem and Russetberry with her sister Cherrypool. History In the Super Edition Arc ''In Leafstar's Loss'' - Detailed Version ''Coming Soon ''In Leafstar's Loss - ''Summarized Version Looking for even more summarization? See Small Summarizations {Coming Soon} Leafstar is the main character and partial narrator of Leafstar's Loss. The book begins with her as a kit. In chapter one, she sneaks out of the EmberClan nursery to explore the camp before she is caught by her father and brought back to the nursery. Before this, she sees the sky flash from dawn to midnight, but dismisses it as her imagination. In chapter two, she is ecstatic about her upcoming apprentice ceremony and her father offers to bring her and her sister, Cherrykit, outside as a celebration. Though Cherrykit is reluctant, they agree and Leafkit ends up slipping into the stream that marks the border between EmberClan and WebClan. But almost immediately after, a WebClan warrior saves her and she is brought back to camp. Her apprenticeship ceremony is only pushed back farther into the day, though she is worried that her father may have been punished. She then goes through her ceremony and settles in her new nest in the apprentices' den to sleep. In the next chapter, Leafpaw is recieving a tour of the territory, along with her sister, guided by their mentors, Amberblaze and Applefall. With a few remarks about the scandal from yesterday, they visit each important area of the territory other than the WebClan border and Leafpaw returns home with aching paws and a rumbling stomach. By then the sun has nearly set, and she takes the last remaining daylight to eat and talk with her kin. In the fourth chapter, she is taught a hunting crouch and how to pounce properly, and when the rest of the people she had been training with--Cherrypaw, Amberblaze, and Applefall--went to investigate a strange noise, she found a HareClan apprentice chasing a rabbit on their territory. She stops and questions her and discovers that her name is Breezepaw and she hadn't realized that she had crossed the border. Leafpaw offers to escort her back to the border when the other EmberClan cats arrive, Leafpaw quickly explains what had happened and that she had offered to escort her. Applefall steps up and takes over, steering Breezepaw away from the group and towards the HareClan border, while Amberblaze takes the EmberClan apprentices back to camp. The chapter ends on Leafpaw pondering on the she-cat and how nice she had been, when stories of HareClan had depicted them as monsters, as well as all other Clans. But a WebClan warrior had saved her from drowning, too, so surely the other Clans couldn't be so terrible? In the fifth chapter, Leafpaw attends her first Gathering. There, she meets apprentices from all the other main Clans. The ShadeClan apprentices hang back and talk among themselves, while the WebClan apprentices welcome Breezepaw, Cherrypaw, and Leafpaw to their first Gathering and the other HareClan apprentice and the other EmberClan apprentices talk just behind them. Leafpaw quickly forms a small bond with Breezepaw and Ripplepaw, who she later learns was the tom watching when Leafpaw had been saved from the river. After quite a bit of talking, they agree to meet by the BreezeClan border the next day, for both Leafpaw and Breezepaw's convenience, though Ripplepaw would have to travel much farther and was at greater risk of getting caught, he still insisted that they meet there. Before they could say anything more, the leaders called everyone together for the Gathering and everything went smoothly. Leafpaw, Cherrypaw, and Breezepaw's new apprenticeship is announced and they're congratulated, the chapter ending on Leafpaw sweeping her gaze over the cats gathered and pride suddenly filling her as she stood up and puffed out her chest. ''I didn't think I would, but... all this attention... I kind of like it! In the sixth chapter, Leafpaw is waiting for the other cats to arrive. Breezepaw is the second to arrive, and they talk for a while before Ripplepaw joins them and they change the subject to something more fitting. When they realize the moon is falling, they head back to their respective Clans. The chapter ends on Leafpaw padding back to camp with a smile, thinking still of the other apprentices. In the seventh chapter, Leafpaw is out with her sister on apprentice duties when she goes to investigate a strange scent, Cherrypaw following despite the fact that she had told her not to. They stumble upon an empty fox den and begin to explore it, though Cherrypaw is wary. When they turn to leave, the fox returns and begins attacking the young and untrained apprentices. They leave, but not without several wounds, one of which would turn out to be fatal and some of which would scar. Leafpaw has to carry an unconscious Cherrypaw back to camp, a gash on the reddish she-cat's side bleeding out. The fox doesn't follow them and when Leafpaw bursts into the camp, she explains to an alarmed Clan about the fox attack and the chapter ends on her and Cherrypaw being treated in the medicine den, staring outside where Birchstar and Wrenspark gathered a patrol to scout out the fox. The seventh chapter begins with Leafpaw having a nightmare about the fox attack until she's woken by Shrewpaw kicking her in the stomach, complaining that she was thrashing around, whimpering, and scattering moss scraps. Leafpaw apologizes and gathers the shredded moss together, rolling it into a ball to play with later and gathering fresh moss for new bedding. She then visits Cherrypaw, who had been confined to the medicine den until her gash was healed. Cherrypaw is still a bit irritated that Leafpaw had gotten them into the rough situation, but she doesn't completely blame her and is still kind to her, though Leafpaw can tell she's bitter about it. Leafpaw is then called out of camp by her mentor to practice stalking and the chapter ends on her practicing with Amberblaze, wishing she could actually catch something to bring back to her injured sister. In the eighth chapter, Leafpaw is meeting with Breezepaw and Ripplepaw by the HareClan border again, and this time they all arrive near the same time, Ripplepaw claiming he had left his den earlier that time. When they see Leafpaw's scars, they are both very alarmed and worried, fretting about what had happened despite the fact that they had only been friends for about a moon. Leafpaw tells them all about the fox den and attack and finishes that a patrol had been sent to chase the fox out and they had ended up killing it. The conversation then continues, and they again break apart to head back home when they see the moon setting behind he treetops. Leafpaw's thoughts are again consumed by the other two apprentices, and there's a slight bounce in her step, happiness filling her at the thought of having such already close friends. In the ninth chapter, Leafpaw is waiting for dark to fall so she can slip stealthily out of camp and meets with Breezepaw and Ripplepaw once more by the HareClan border. They talk for a while and Leafpaw mentions that she's anxious someone is going to find their meetings, since she had been under such close eye after the fox attack. The other apprentices dismiss it and they continue to talk before heading home, but Leafpaw still has a strange feeling in her chest that something just isn't right. In the tenth chapter, Cherrypaw has been released from the medicine den and Leafpaw talks happily with her over prey and plays a game of moss-ball with her before Leafpaw is taken out to go hunting with her mentor Amberblaze. She makes her first catch that day and brings it back happily to camp. Russetberry and Brownstem are very proud and she basks in it, and the chapter ends on Leafpaw glancing at her sister to see jealousy sparking in her eyes. In the next chapter, Leafpaw goes to another gathering, though Cherrypaw has to stay home, even if she wasn't in too bad of a condition, Echocry had said that she didn't need such worry with Gatherings and being pestered by other apprentices. At the Gathering Leafpaw, Breezepaw, and Ripplepaw talk happily, and it's noted that their familiarity with each other seems to creep out the other apprentices, but they don't seem to notice--or if they did, they just didn't care. Eventually the Gathering is called to commence and an argument breaks out between two leaders, Birchstar and Rainstar, over whether they should've killed the fox, Rainstar commenting on something that seemed to hit a tender spot for both leaders. Shadestar simply watches and Rabbitstar has to break up the quarrel before it can turn serious. He tells them to look at the sky and see what they've done, for a cloud had now covered the moon. The EmberClan and WebClan leaders called their warriors together and stalked off back to their respective territories, ShadeClan and HareClan doing the same. In the twelfth chapter, moons have passed, and Leafpaw, Breezepaw, and Ripplepaw--now Ripplelake--are meeting again, but they had joined together a bit earlier than usual and still had time before the moon set to talk, but they couldn't find a conversation topic and the chapter ends on an awkward pause between them. No-one wants to go home quite yet, but no-one can think of anything to say, either. In the thirteenth chapter, Leafpaw is battle training and is disturbed several times by an upset stomach. She mentions it to Amberblaze, who sends her to the medicine den. However, the medicine cats seem to be disturbed after inspecting Leafpaw, and, now anxious and confused, the apprentice questions several times what's happening. Neither medicine cat answers her and they hurriedly push her out of their den and talk quietly in the medicine den. Leafpaw attempts to overhear what they say, but the only word she can catch is "Kits." Leafpaw bites her tongue and leaves. In the next chapter, she is set on her assesment and, to her excitement, succeeds. However, when Leafpaw and her mentor return to camp, Birchstar is standing near the entrance with a dark glint in his eyes. He beckons Echocry forward and the news she gives makes Leafpaw drop her prey and her fur spike. In the fourteenth chapter, Leafpaw is forced to explain how she came to be expecting and an argument on whether she should be banished or not due to what she did with Ripplelake breaks out, but before she can have a say in the matter, her fate is already chosen. Birchstar sends three warriors to escort her across the border, saying that if his warriors found her on EmberClan territory again, they would not hesitate to attack. The chapter ends on the bracken entrance swallowing Leafpaw in solemn shadow as she gazes back at the Clan that was now no longer her home. In the next chapter, she'd been a loner for two days, living in a small opening in a clump of bushes a little ways away from the WebClan border where she had traveled to. She learns that day that there had been a Gathering the previous night and the announcement had been made that Leafpaw had been banished due to her actions with Ripplelake, which had prompted Breezepaw to confess that the same thing had happened to her. The next day, both cats had been banished and had now found Leafpaw. They talked for a while before deciding to head out to find their own territory to live in as a group, like a kin. They traveled for nearly a year, crossing over several chapters. They swore to never show kindness again to the Clans that had banished them. Not much in these chapters is worth being mentioned, except for these plot points: In chapter seventeen, it's discovered that both Breezepaw and Leafpaw had passed their assesments before being banished and Ripplelake gives them an unofficial warrior ceremony, naming Leafpaw Leafstorm. In chapter twenty-one, Leafstorm has four kits: Chestnutkit, Oakkit, Nettlekit, and Acornkit. In chapter twenty-five, the group climbs to the top of a large hill to see and now overlook a giant lake bordered by several different types of land. Ecstatic, they begin celebrating and wander around with high hopes. In chapter twenty-six, they're met by a small patrol of cats, who takes the group back to a strange settlement. It isn't a Clan, but in a way, it resembles one. The group asks if they can stay in the territory around the lake, and the leader of the settlement agrees, as long as they stay out of the mountains. Immediately the group sets off to find a place to settle, but they can't decide on the best area and end up splitting up, dividing sections of the territory among each other. In chapter twenty-nine, when the group is breaking apart to head to potential camps they found in their favored territory, Chestnutkit leaves with Breezeheart and her kits. Leafstorm is sad to see her go, but does not object, and the chapter ends on her watching with her sons as Chestnutkit leaves, standing beside Breezeheart, casting a final glance over her shoulder at her mother before turning and setting her shoulders sharper. In the next chapter, Leafstorm leads her remaining kits back to the potential home she found and begins setting up a few dens with her sons' help. In the next chapter, she meets a few loners and kittypets who live under a frond of bracken, half-starved. She offers to take them to her camp and, from that day onwards, more and more cats began joining her group in search for food and shelter, and are taught how to hunt and fight for the rest of their group. In chapter 32, Leafstorm is dreaming and appears in an open and spacious clearing, trees edging her vision and water lapping at her paws. After wandering around, she sees a small group of cats behind her, gathering together with sparkling eyes and proud smiles. Leafstorm hardly recognized any of them, and yet her heart felt as if it were to burst as her paws carried her swiftly towards them. Names spilled out from her mouth, none of which she knew but brightened the cats' smiles. She was told that these cats were warriors of LunarClan and in exchange for her undying belief gave her nine lives and the official name of her new Clan: LeafClan. Leafstar awoke in her den and slipped onto the Long Log, gazing at her new Clanmates. So this is it. Oh, how long of a journey it's been... I can hardly remember my old home. I've traveled so long, I've forgotten what a home even feels like. But now... I've found one. And it's not only mine. I've given a home to so many. No-one will ever know the pain I did. No-one will ever feel lost again. And I'm not "Leafpaw" anymore. I'm Leafstar. And this is my Clan. ''In Ripplestar's Reminiscent - Detailed Version Coming Soon ''In Ripplestar's Reminiscent ''- Summarized Version Coming Soon ''In Breezestar's Breakaway - ''Detailed Version Coming Soon ''In Breezestar's Breakaway ''- Summarized Version Coming Soon In the Difference in our Stars Arc ''In Under the Moon ''- Detailed Version Coming Soon ''In Under the Moon ''- Summarized Version Looking for even more summarization? See Small Summarizations {Coming Soon} Coming Soon Kin Members '''Mother:' Russetberry - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Father: Brownstem - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Sister: Cherrypool - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Daughter: Chestnut - Deceased, verified LunarClan member Sons: Oakstar - Deceased, verified LunarClan member Nettlefur - Deceased, verified LunarClan member Acornfall - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) Niece: Cherryshine - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Nephew: Tinyberry - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Aunt: Amberblaze - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Uncles: Applefall - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Mudpelt - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Cousins: Logpaw - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Antbite - Deceased, verified Spiritual Abyss member Fireclaw - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Adderblaze - Deceased, verified LunarClan member Flareeye - Deceased, verified SolarClan member Grandparents Unknown Granddaughters: Sparrowsong - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) Pineheart - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) Stinging Nettle - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) Almond - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) Grandsons: Pinecone - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) Pine Needle - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) Branchfur - Deceased, verified LunarClan member Needlewhisker - Living (As of Sign of the Snow) All other members will be listed in the family tree Tree ''Coming Soon Leader Information Coming Soon Trivia Interesting Facts *Leafstar was not in the first draft of the modern Clans, and neither was her Clan. It wasn't until the EmberClan Wikia page was created that Leafstar and her Clan were even first thought of. *Nearly Leafstar's entire life was plotted out in two days, while most other characters took weeks or sometimes even a few months to plot out. Author's Notes *Leafstar quickly turned to be one of my favorite characters, as well as her sister, Cherrypool, for their complex personalities. *Nearly Leafstar's entire family before her were just plot devices. Fun, right? Images Coming Soon'' Category:Cats